


They Fixed It With A Fart

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says pretty much</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Fixed It With A Fart

Sam farts.

He doesn't mean to, but it just... escapes. He wants to take it back, but it's impossible to, not now that it's out there and Steve and Bucky _heard_ it—and goodness forbid, smelt it. It's a strange sort of sound that it makes when it escapes.

The fact that he farted isn't much of a problem. It's the way it sounded, the way Sam actually looked when the strange sound escaped—looking absolutely petrified and embarrassed and generally not happy.

The pilot's about to say something witty, something that will excuse that strange occurrence. But then Bucky starts laughing. The man can't even control his laughter, he doesn't even look at Sam and he's on his back, on the bed, laughing hard.

Steve and Sam are surprised to hear the laugh, they share a strange look before looking at Bucky again. The brunet is still laughing, metal hand clutching at his stomach as he laughs. His normal hand goes to wipe at his tearing eyes and still he laughs some more.

Steve's smiling, large and bright and there are tears in his eyes because, oh my goodness, Bucky is laughing, Bucky is actually, really laughing. He's not scowling or brooding or silently scanning the room for threats, he's just lying so comfortably and care-freely on Sam's bed and he's _laughing_.

Something in Steve's body loosens and he feels like he can breathe for the first time since he'd seen Bucky at the bridge.

Bucky turns his head towards Sam. Sam opens his mouth to say something but a long constricted squeal rolls from Bucky's lips before he's laughing again. He curled up on the bed as he laughs, normal hand smacking at his thigh and it's like he can't stop laughing, like he's making up for all those years of pain and lack of happiness. It feels good and Bucky can't stop laughing and he doesn't want to stop.

After what feels like a long time, Bucky's laughs finally subside. He's breathing hard, a giggle escaping here and there every time he throws a glance Sam's way.

"Oh my gosh, I can't breathe," Bucky says breathlessly, though he's smiling and wiping at the tears that are running down his face. "Ah, man, that was painful. Oh my, goodness, that was funny. Ow!"

Bucky turns onto his side, facing Sam and Steve and he's still smiling. Sam's glaring at him, though there's no heat to the glare, he's mostly just embarrassed and Steve's smiling at him with that same large, bright smile.

"Stop smiling at me like that, Rogers, it's getting weird," Bucky says, though he's smiling too.

Steve's not even sure why, but he suddenly starts laughing and then _he_ can't stop, then Bucky joins in again then Sam's laughing too and it's just three guys on a bed, laughing at nothing and it just feels so damn good.


End file.
